


【民诺】暴力甜心的二次方

by igotupearly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotupearly/pseuds/igotupearly
Summary: 实习车主，灵感来源演唱会诺撕衣服
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 20





	【民诺】暴力甜心的二次方

**Author's Note:**

> 实习车主，灵感来源演唱会诺撕衣服

"怎么样？变开心点了吗？撕了衣服之后现在她们应该好多人觉得我们俩你在上面吧？"罗渽民进门把包放在鞋柜上对着还没从演唱会当中缓过来的李帝努问道。

听到罗渽民叫他，李帝努瞪大眼睛花了一秒时间反应，然后眼睛弯成两个月牙说："啊，真的真的非常满足，展示了我男性的魅力，得让她们觉得是诺民呀诺民。这么久不打游戏往健身房跑很值，粉丝会喜欢的吧，这样？我觉得超酷，就是不知道被道英哥看到会怎么样。"李帝努又低下头，摸摸自己的腹肌，继续傻笑，好像还在回味今晚的演唱会。

"可是我不喜欢。"罗渽民突然冷淡下来的声音另李帝努突然回神。

"本来只有我能看到的东西，现在她们都看到了，我不高兴。"罗渽民半蹲着把脑袋埋在李帝努胸前，鼻尖蹭蹭对方散发热量的肌肉，闷闷地说。

李帝努被罗渽民蹭得胸口痒痒就想往后逃，结果正好被人拦腰抱住退靠在门上。李帝努摸摸怀里吃醋的小兔子的粉毛说："不是的呀渽民呐，有些东西就是只有你能看到，她们看不到的。"

"那是什么呢？"李帝努看着罗渽民抬起的脸上因期待而亮晶晶的眼睛就知道这事要完。

罗渽民轻咬了一口他的耳垂，手在他臀上没轻没重捏了两把，然后拍拍他屁股说："好了，先去洗澡，你主卧我去客厅那个，洗完床上等我，一会儿跟你算账。"说完也不管李帝努的反应转身就回卧室找换洗衣服。

李帝努自己说到底也有点心痒，为了筹备这个意义重大的演唱会，他们近一个月都是练习到筋疲力尽回宿舍倒头就睡的程度，根本没时间做别的。虽说是疲累到没心思想别的，但心心念念的心上人总是时不时跟自己有个肩膀的摩擦，搂腰拥抱，触及到的令人渴求的温热身体让他没法不期待一场深夜里尽兴的性爱。

罗渽民看着自己开始发硬的下体打仗一样快速洗完了澡，他好热，明明洗的是温水，却感觉血液在身体里加速流动，冲击压迫血管，刺激神经末梢，皮肤下面的青筋都开始隐隐显露出来。

他克制自己不在脑中勾勒李帝努的身体，与其用记忆把神经元连成一张图像，不如现在去把他压在身下。

李帝努擦着头发从浴室出来，看到的就是罗渽民下半身围了条浴巾用吹风机胡乱吹着头发，光滑的皮肤精致的肌理上还有明显突出的血管，饱满壮硕的肌肉看起来很可口。他没有多想，把毛巾扔在一边就往罗渽民身上扑，把腿缠在罗渽民腰上索吻。

臀瓣被人大手托着揉捏，脆弱的后颈也被掐住往对方怀里按，李帝努感觉自己掉入了狼口，没处躲，也不想逃。

敏感的上颚被对方的舌尖一下一下挑逗着，舌头也被卷住吸了一口，李帝努头皮上的神经都开始一跳一跳，唾液交换和吮吸的声音在耳朵里无限放大。不够，想要和罗渽民距离更近一点，更亲密一点。

李帝努有点顶不住罗渽民带着情欲的狂躁的吻，身体由相触的肌肤被对方告知准备承受入侵，下身湿得一塌糊涂。如果他是罗渽民的话，现在应该能看到自己眼睛红红，嘴唇红红，一副被欺负狠了的样子，屁股还不住在罗渽民腿上蹭蹭，明明罗渽民什么都还没做。

也是他迫不及待先把刚穿上不久的内裤拽了下来，推倒罗渽民坐在人腹肌上——那片几小时前在演唱会上刚被所有人看见的性感。他看见那个肌群就会不由自主想到以往夜晚的畅快，有汗滴落，柔软又坚硬的手感。

罗渽民看着他动作，分明下身也硬的不行，鼓鼓囊囊一大块，就是无所作为，看着李帝努不得其道，纤长的手指在他腹部肌肉块上来回抚摸。

罗渽民对李帝努在演唱会上的行为着实有点生气，那些关于他身体的照片会进入多少人的手机被夜夜捧着，仿佛是他被亵渎了。罗渽民存了心要让李帝努哄他，做到李帝努哪怕受千万人喜爱也只会委身于他一个人。

"渽民……你摸摸我嘛……好想要……"

罗渽民隐约感觉自己小腹上湿湿的，估摸着是人饿得淌水了，一翻身把人压在下面伸手去探身后的秘穴。

那个小口温热滑软，自动地一张一合，等着吸吮罗渽民的家伙，透明的肠液已经把穴口润湿，十足的饥饿，该被好好操干。

罗渽民起身把浴巾解了，看着李帝努眼神示意。小家伙馋得全身皮肤都泛起了粉，一手搭在罗渽民腹部，一手握着肉棒，从下往上舔舐。男人性器之上腥味很重，倒是让李帝努更加兴奋，像是原始野兽的交媾。

李帝努嘴小，吞进伞状头部的时候有点费力，为了不让牙齿磕到这个宝贝他感觉自己嘴角要裂开了。肉棒又硬又有些许咸，李帝努吞吃得倒是津津有味，看着硬的发紫的茎身上都是自己的口水莫名有种他只属于自己的想法。

李帝努做了两个深喉感觉已经够硬了就吐了出来，想让自己下面那个小嘴也尝尝。罗渽民压着他后脑勺往自己挺翘的阴茎上按。

"给我口出来，否则你今天别想爽。"

李帝努有点委屈，自家男人好像还在气头上，可是他身后小穴无比空虚瘙痒，要被渽民疼爱一下才好。

罗渽民手劲很大，手臂肌肉在抱着他挺动的时候会暴起。李帝努被按在他胯下，舌尖在龟头上打转，吮吸冠状沟，细长白皙的手指撸动余下一段茎身。李帝努抬头看看罗渽民的反应，登时愈发按捺不住。

罗渽民耻骨上方隐于耻毛的青筋因为忍耐都浮于皮肤表面，满眼情欲地看着他，下颌还有几滴汗将落未落。

情人间的身体联系太过紧密，李帝努脚趾都开始蜷缩，他要痒死了。

左手伸到屁股下湿得沼泽一般的穴里，插了一根手指进去，嘴上更卖力地舔弄粗壮的肉棒，嘬紧口腔使其和茎身密切贴合蠕动，慢慢做了几个深喉，右手撸动动作同时加快加重。

罗渽民看着李帝努小嘴努力吞吃自己的阴茎，手指还插在后穴自慰，下腹一波波快感堆叠，想把精液全部喂给这个骚得要命的小家伙。

"嘶……"罗渽民忍不住出声，"宝贝真棒……"

李帝努感觉到嘴里的肉棒要射的预兆，用力吸了一下马眼。罗渽民抓着他头发从他嘴里退了出来，大半个月没做，浓稠的一股股白浊喷溅在李帝努脸上，嘴里，胸口。

李帝努揩下脸上的精液放进嘴里舔干净，乞求地看着罗渽民希望他说话算话，转过身趴下摇了摇屁股。

罗渽民掐着他的胯把他摆成跪趴的姿势，双腿分开到最大，一吸一合的嫩穴在眼前暴露无遗。

李帝努腰很细，皮肤也很白，屁股上面有两个腰窝，浅浅的，刚好够罗渽民大拇指卡住。罗渽民的手掌覆住那片肌肤，两只手指探进湿漉漉的穴里，勾起，分开，搅弄。

手指往里推进一会就摸到一个凸起的球状腺体，罗渽民用力按了按，果不其然引得李帝努娇喘出声，腰都抖了两下。

"呵，小骚货。"罗渽民抽出手指在他臀上掌掴两下，留下一片绯红。这次是三根手指，粗鲁地在嫩穴里抽插，次次冲着李帝努的敏感点戳刺，按压。好久无人触碰的秘区如今被攻城略地，李帝努爽得想往前逃离这种洪水般的快感，却让罗渽民手掌压住了腰往下按，屁股翘得更高方便罗渽民动作。李帝努本来不想以这种方式亲热，但为人禁锢。主宰者强取豪夺，非要令他失声，丢失灵魂。

"呃啊老公，啊渽民，不要了，好爽啊，我要死了，啊……"罗渽民又往他屁股上打了两巴掌，李帝努又疼又爽，把小穴更深地往对方手指上送。罗渽民突然加快三指进出频率，每一次抽插都带着喷溅出的水。李帝努屁股迎合对方的手指前后摆动，又被打了一巴掌才老实跪好挨操。

直冲大脑的兴奋让李帝努全身肌肉紧绷，腹部抽动。小穴承着三指高速捅进摩挲，没一会前头昂首的阴茎抖了抖射出一股精液。罗渽民手指继续插了几下延长他的快感就退了出来。

"啊……"爽了一次之后李帝努声音都软了，白白的身子趴在床上，股间一塌糊涂，床单也被他喷出的水溅得点点白渍。

罗渽民刚才听着李帝努高一声低一声的叫床阴茎涨得发疼，抓着李帝努秀气的脚踝把人仰躺着拉到身前。

李帝努再一次看到罗渽民身体的完美轮廓，健硕的肌群和上面滚动的汗珠，不禁吞了吞口水。

罗渽民小臂穿过李帝努膝弯，把他漂亮的小腿折到肩膀，扶着粗大的阴茎推进无比湿热的小穴。淌着水的小嘴很轻易就把大肉棒吞了进去，穴肉自然蠕动，还想往里吃。被吸吮的感觉让罗渽民头皮发麻，更用力地顶进了一点。

"啊渽民，你抱抱我，你抱抱我好不好……"这个姿势李帝努只能用手指抓着床单，两腿大开，所有感知都集中到被暴露无疑的股间，小穴被罗渽民一下破开，肠壁满满当当，胀痛得要命。李帝努有点委屈，眼睛湿漉漉的。

他想嗅到罗渽民的气息，想触到他男性蕴藏力量的身体，想被宽厚的肩膀笼罩，哪怕被鞭打，身上伤痕累累也没关系。

如果他的想法可以变为实体的话，现在某只小萨摩脑袋上的耳朵该耷拉下来了。

罗渽民松开了束缚李帝努的手，整个人伏在李帝努身上任他贪婪汲取自己的味道。下身慢而用力地捣进穴里，阴囊撞在李帝努屁股上发出"啪啪"声响。

李帝努感觉全身的肌肤都在和罗渽民摩擦，从外到里。他再次被操弄到勃起的阴茎夹在自己和罗渽民小腹间，每一下顶弄都让敏感的茎身在罗渽民腹肌上挤压刮蹭。后穴又胀又爽，被好大一根肉棒填满了小骚洞。肩膀被罗渽民锁住，动弹不得。快感一波袭上尚未缓过来，又是一阵技巧性的顶弄。

李帝努蓄着的眼泪因罗渽民一下一下的狠狠捣入无从忍耐流了下来。李帝努小声抽了抽鼻子。他甚至觉得自己来不及呼吸，罗渽民顶得好深，好重。

"怎么？这就爽哭了？刚不是觉得自己挺厉害，在台上炫耀"男性力量"呢么？"罗渽民贴着李帝努耳朵，沙哑的低音和着热气吐在他耳廓。李帝努的胸腔似乎都在与之共振。

"啊渽民！老公不要了！求你了！太重了！会爽死的啊……真的会死的！"李帝努的手无力地敲打在罗渽民肩上。

罗渽民抽出了性器，把人拉起来面对着墙跪好。李帝努懒懒地就想坐下去，被罗渽民用力打了下屁股勒令"跪好"。罗渽民挤进他两腿间，胸膛紧贴李帝努光滑单薄的脊背，抓着人手腕抵到墙上，性器一寸寸从股间顶进去。

李帝努感觉肚子都要被罗渽民捅穿了，这个姿势下肠道曲度和阴茎完美贴合，触到了前所未有的深度。摩擦而成的火焰从身体内部一路向上燃烧，李帝努觉得整个身体都不是自己的了，腰软得直往下塌，却发现这样自己完全坐在罗渽民大腿上，粗硬的阴茎进得更深了。

李帝努没处躲，也没处逃，长睫毛上满是泪痕。罗渽民每一下又深又重顶弄都会让他的乳头和墙壁摩擦，身前的冰凉和身后的滚烫令人疯狂，逼人求饶。

"渽民啊，太凶了，渽民，轻一点好不好，求你啊……你今天做得好凶啊……"

罗渽民听见他的讨饶倒是满意的轻笑了一声："得让你爽啊，我要是喂不饱你你还去外面发骚呢。"说着腰上耸动的劲由重转为了快，使得身前小妖精叫床的声音又拔高一个调。

"啊！渽民你要操死我了！啊……好爽！啊再快一点……嘶哈……"

罗渽民掐着人手腕的手转为固定住对方精瘦的腰，开始一轮疯狂的耸动。

"嘶啊……啊……渽民……啊老公……好爽……太多了……要到了……"李帝努咬着下唇抖抖索索地开口。

乳白的精液射在墙壁上，李帝努嘴角涎水也滴到床单上。

"爽吗？以后记住我是你的谁。"罗渽民咬了咬李帝努耳垂，把人放下躺好，抬起一条腿从后再次推进去，一番挺弄后退出来射在李帝努圆翘的屁股上。

李帝努累得半眯着眼睛，罗渽民给他擦了一遍身体，自己冲了个澡，相拥而眠。

如果还有下次，就没那么简单放过他了。


End file.
